Tunisiaball
al-Jumhuriyat al-Tunisiya|reality = Arab African nation|government = Unitary semi-presidential republic|language = Arabic, Berber, French, Italian|capital = Tunisball|affiliation = African Unionball|religion = Islam|founded = 1956|predecessor = Kingdom of Tunisiaball|image =טוניסיאַ.png|gender = Both|friends = Franceball Algeriaball Lebanonball Germanyball (for tourism) USAball Italyball Moroccoball Palestineball Maltaball sister Russiaball Canadaball Japanball Indiaball Pakistanball |enemies = ISISball Turkeyball (flag stealer) Libyaball Israelcube Al-Qaedaball Kosovoball Gaddafiball|likes = Beer, Beach, The band Myrath, Tourists, Zaher Zorgati, Couscous, Democracy, Carthage, doubling as Tattooine (can into Star Wars!)|hates = Terrorism, Libyans immigrants, zionists, ISIS, unsecurity, mass protests|intospace = No, but can into desert planet, Jedi and couscous|bork = Tunis Tunis|font-size = Vive le Tunisiya}}Tunisiaball is a countryball in Africa. He is son of Carthageball. Tunisiaball is also a fan of Star Wars. History Tunisiaball born as a 8ball, growing up with Berbersball and was adopted by Carthageball, SPQRball, Western Roman Empireball, Caliphateball who taught him the Arabic language and Franceball who taught him the French language. He became independent in 1956, the same year where morocco got also his independence. Relationship Friends * Algeriaball - My شقيق who suffered genocide by Franceball never forget 1961 and 1962. * Lebanonball - My father Carthageball was a part of his phoenician empire, we also took Lebanesse refugees during thier war against Israel. In 2015 he got attacked by ISISball still feel sorry for him. * Serbiaball - Best Balkan country ever, they have the most tourist and the students educate here as well. Even if he is a kebab remover he still likes me for not recognizing Kosovoball * Japanball - I like his anime and sushi. He also gibs me equipment and monies. * Maltaball - My sister. Our language are very similar and she gibs me oil and immigrants cause her clay isn´t big enough.Somtimes shes too conservative. * }} Moroccoball - My dad, he does not care about me that much * Russiaball - He gibs us tourists and weapons. * Czechiaball - He also gibs me tourists. * Germanyball - He always spend his monies on our glorious island, Djerba. * Finlandball - He gave me independence 1956 but he's kinda drunk and creppy and mean to Russiaball * Pakistanball - We have been freinds for a long time and we support each other but I don't think he should get Kashmirballs and I hope he doesn't get mad beacuse I have some Indiaballs on my clay. * Indiaball - We have always supported their democracy and they gave us independence. We also have around 120 Indian citizens and people with Indian origins. In 2016 India bulid a statue of Mahatma Gandhi. * Canadaball - Many students from Tunisia studies in Canada. * Romaniaball - He's seems okay and let in some tunisians students studying there, but why does my mum *cough* Franceball *cough* calling you for gypsy. Neutral * clay in va ders - All of you may have citizens here of your origins expcept for Spainball, but you still invaded me. * Israelcube - We may be neutral but FREE PALESTINE AND NEVER FORGET YOU BOMBED ME IN 1980. * Chinaball - He's more friendly to my brother Algeriaball and says he's a good trading partner, but Japanball says he's evil so I don't know. * Greeceball- Also friend with my brother Algeriaball, Lebanonball and Serbiaball. But he somtimes confuses me with kebab. I'm Tunisia not Turkeyball Enemies * ISISball - STOP CASTING OUT MUH TOURISTS * Al-Qaedaball - The same as i said to ISISball. * Libyaball - Never liked him at all since his independence, and he deserved to get bombed by NATOball back 2011. . * Kosovoball - Fake muslim country who hates me and calls me infidel for not recognizing him and being freinds with Serbiaball. Kosovo je Sribija. * Albaniaball - Are you the mean one to my friends from balkan? * Turkeyball - Claims I stole his flag from him and laughs at me for having territory. * Saudi Arabiaball - Thinks I'm wierd and calls me infidel for not supporting islamism. You better stop bombing civillians in Yemenball. How to draw Draw Tunisiaball is simple: # Color the basic circle shape of this red # Draw a littler white circle in the center with a red star and crescent # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Immigrant army.png 521The-2nd-Punic-War-600x2758.png Tunisiabal l.png DKfD6UP.png aLlJirq.png WOwDEQS.png iUN3Qpn.png LzRdFjs.png 'rNJcfeY.png 28bw7iw2298x.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png T6vjHm8.png QTxNZI5.png History of Europe.png Category:Africa Category:Arabic speaking countryball Category:Islamball Category:Homosex Removers Category:Aryan Category:Former kebab removers Category:Kebab Category:French Category:Modern Countryball Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:French speaking countryball Category:Tunisi Category:Muslim lovers Category:Kebab Defender Category:Lebanon Category:Carthage Category:Tunisiaball Category:Tunisia Category:Independent Category:Afroasiatic Category:Red White Category:North Africa Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Arabic speaking countryballs Category:Arabic Speaking Countryballs Category:Relevant Category:Star and Crescent Category:Baguette Removers Category:Tea Category:Pro Palestine Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Low countries Category:MENA Category:Former French Colonies Category:Berber Speaking Countryball Category:Berber Countryballs Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Former Italian Colonies Category:Former German Colonies Category:Arab Lover